


Shovel Talks

by snarkymuch



Series: twisted around and backwards [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Tony Stark, But I do have one, But it's only an injection, But not mentioned much, Discussions of Medications, Fluff and Humor, Hugs and Cuddles, Intrusive Thoughts, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Suicidal Ideation, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: A one-shot for my series based on my story Riding the Tiger.Tony takes another step toward letting Steve and Bucky closer. It’s the first time they get to be there for an appointment and be involved. After, they decided to it’s time to let the team know they are officially dating. Fluff, feels, and humor ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is to be honest. I just needed to get some stuff off my chest, and writing it out seemed to help, so here you go. I think I got most of the mistakes, but I bet you'll still find some because I'm essentially a human disaster right now. I'll try to pick it more later, but wanted to get it posted.

Tony glanced over his shoulder when he heard Bucky’s voice. “You’re such a cheat, Rogers.”

Bucky and Steve were sitting on either end of the couch in the workshop, legs drawn under themselves, faced off in some ridiculous game of cards they’d invented as kids. Tony was a genius, and even he couldn’t understand the rules. They involved things like arguing over who would cut the deck first—apparently not something you strategically wanted to do—to charging whoever played a six of clubs ten bucks for each of the cards in their hand—inflation Steve cited when Bucky complained. The rules also seemed to change, and the games usually ended with Bucky out of money, a scowl on his face, and Steve raking in a pile of cash with a smirk plastered on his face.

Tony chuckled to himself, shaking his head and turning back to his work. He had a hologram of Rhodey’s braces on display. He’d been trying to increase their responsiveness. It was something to pass the time. He was waiting for Helen to arrive. It was his monthly appointment with her. Even though psychiatry wasn’t really her area of expertise, she studied up enough to help Tony, and when she had questions, she differed to a treatment team made up of psychiatrists for guidance. It wasn’t perfect, but it worked. The truth was, he didn’t care for most doctors, but Helen was different. He would almost call her a friend—though he doubted she saw him that way.

There was a thud and a yelp, and Tony turned to see Steve sprawled on the floor in front of the couch and Bucky looking down at him with a smirk.

“Teach you to cheat.” Bucky plopped back onto the cushions. “Can’t believe people buy that wholesome, boy scout bullshit of yours. You might’ve gotten older, but you’re still the same little shit you always were.”

Steve tossed his head back, laughing. “Love you, too, Buck.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, balling up the throw blanket and tossing it at Steve. It bounced off his face, landing on the floor. Tony shook his head, enjoying the banter between them. It was a good distraction from his impending appointment.

And then Friday interrupted, bringing him back to reality. “Boss, Doctor Cho has arrived. Would you like me to direct her to the workshop?”

Steve looked over at him, pushing himself to his feet, and Bucky’s brow furrowed.

Tony swallowed his nerves. “Yeah, send her down.”

Bucky climbed off the couch to stand beside Steve. “You want us to go? We don’t want to intrude.”

“Buck’s right. It’s no problem for us to leave.”

Tony considered for a moment. He was normally a very private person, only Pepper and Rhodey had been around to speak to his doctors before. It was a big step to include Steve and Bucky, one he wasn’t sure he was ready to make. It was one thing for them to know what he went through, but it was another for them to see the evidence, to hear it for themselves. He wanted to trust that they wouldn’t think differently of him, but it was hard not to worry a little. Though maybe it would help them understand, give them a chance to ask questions and ease some of their concerns—or maybe it would just make them more concerned.

Drawing a breath and rubbing a hand over his face, he looked to them. “You can stay. I think it might be good. I mean, you should know what’s going on.” He paused. “And if you have questions, you can ask.”

“If you’re sure.” Steve’s gaze was scrutinizing, likely searching for the lie in his words.

Tony rubbed his palms against the denim of his jeans. “Yeah, it’s what I want.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay, we’ll stay.”

The workshop door opened, and Doctor Cho walked in, heels clicking on the tile, folder tucked under her arm. She smiled at Steve and Bucky. “Afternoon, it’s good to see you again, Steve, Bucky.” She nodded to them. They greeted her back, moving out of the way as she made her way to the table in the center of the workshop, setting down her folder and turning to Tony, her head tilting to the side as she gave him a small smile. “Tony.”

He was not ready for the appointment, but he knew he needed it—things had been rough lately. The intrusive thoughts, his moods shifting fast, it wasn’t a good sign. He’d been doing pretty good about taking his medication, only missing his sleeping pills here and there because _nightmares_ , which he thought was more than reasonable explanation. It was just frustrating that he wasn’t getting better. His friends, his family—they shouldn’t have to deal with the human disaster that he was.

“Hey, Doc.” Tony greeted her with a weak smile. “So, just so you know, these two popsicles here will be staying for our appointment.” He gestured to the two soldiers who both looked a little nervous. It made him wonder if this was a good idea, but there was no going back now. “And since there no point in beating around the bush, I might as well tell you. We, as in the three of us, are dating, so there’s that. Any questions?”

Helen’s eyebrows rose, and she nodded her head. “Okay, you never do stop surprising me, Tony. I suppose if you’re happy then that’s all that matters, but”—she turned to face Steve and Bucky—“as Tony’s friend, I want you to know that if your motives are nefarious in any way, if you hurt him, you’ll be facing me, and trust me, I may be petite, but science is amazing. I can be creative. Keep that in mind.” She looked back to Tony, a smile on her face. “That said, let’s talk. How are you, Tony?”

He huffed a laugh at the looks on his boyfriends’ faces. They probably hadn’t been expecting to receive the Shovel Talk from Helen. Honestly, Tony was a bit surprised by her speech. He’d considered her a colleague, respected her as a doctor, but it touched him that she saw him as a friend.

He shrugged a shoulder, leaning back on the counter, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. “You got my message. I’m sure Pepper called you, too. I don’t know what else you want me to say. Things could be better.”

She grabbed a stool and sat, pulling the file she brought with her over and opening it, flipping through the pages. She sighed, looking back to Tony. “How are you sleeping?”

Tony looked off at the wall behind her, not making eye contact. “I’m getting more than I used to.”

She shook her head. “So, not much.” It wasn’t a question.

Steve cleared his throat. “Can I say something?”

Helen and Tony both looked at him. She looked curious while Tony glared daggers. He didn’t need commentary from the peanut gallery.

“The better I can understand what’s going on, the better I can help.”

Steve nodded, giving an apologetic smile to Tony. “He’s not really sleeping that well. He’s fitful at best. Nightmares are pretty common, and getting him to bed at all has been a struggle. I think having us around has helped, but he’s still not getting enough rest.”

Tony scowled. “Thanks, just throw me under the bus.”

“Stevie’s only trying to help, babe. We all know it’s the truth. How can you get better if you aren’t honest?” Bucky asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, huffing a breath. “Whatever, so what? I’m not sleeping great. Have I ever? It’s not a big deal.”

Helen looked at Tony. “You know how important sleep is for you. Are you taking your Ambien?”

Tony considered lying, but seeing as Captain America was listening and willing to jump in to correct him, he decided against it. “When I take it, I sleep, but that means nightmare, so yeah, not interested.”

She nodded, looking thoughtful. “How would you feel about trying something for the nightmares? There’s a medication that can treat PTSD related nightmares. It’s not always effective, but it might be worth a shot.”

Tony’s shoulders straightened, and he shifted his stance. “What’s the catch?”

“Like all medications, there are side effects, and with this, there’s a chance that it could do the opposite, it could make insomnia worse and make the nightmares more severe. For those it helps, it works great.”

“Pretty big catch. I think I’ll pass.”

She sighed but nodded. “Okay, I won’t force you, but I am telling you that you need to make sleep a bigger priority.” She looked at Steve and Bucky. “I hope that you two can help with that.”

They both nodded, giving their agreement. Just what Tony wanted, his boyfriends feeling like they needed to babysit him. He hated this part of having a mental illness—the part where people treated you like you needed to be watched, like you needed a sitter.

“Can I say something?” Bucky looked at Tony.

He shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“I don’t know what message Tony left with you, what he said, but I know what he said to us recently, and I think you should know. He said some pretty scary stuff, stuff that I’m worried about, stuff about ending his life. I’m more worried about that than about him getting sleep.” He looked apologetic. “Sorry, Tony.”

Tony sighed. “It’s alright, Buck, I already let her know, more or less.” And he had, he had just not said it so bluntly, or maybe it just sounded worse coming from someone else.

“Are you feeling suicidal?” Helen asked.

Tony shrugged. It was a loaded question, and one that he knew if he answered wrong, he could get himself locked up for a week. He didn’t need that on top of everything else he was dealing with.

“I wouldn’t say I want to die, but it’s there, in my head. The thoughts just appear. I don’t know what to say. I feel scattered and messed up. I don’t feel that bad, but at the same time, I can’t stop thinking some pretty fucked up shit.”

“And you’re taking all your other meds?”

“Yes!” God, he hated that question.

She studied him for a moment, then nodded. “I’m going to step out and call Doctor Whitaker, confirm what I’m thinking. I’ll be right back.” She picked up the folder and made her way out of the workshop.

He slumped back against the counter, closing his eyes and running a hand over his mouth. He heard footsteps approaching, and he opened his eyes to see Bucky’s concerned face, his brow pinched, and the corners of his mouth turned down. The soldier brought up his flesh hand and pressed his palm to the side of Tony’s neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth over his jawline. Tony leaned into the touch, letting the warmth of his hand soothe him.

He closed his eyes again and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder as his boyfriend brought his hand around to cup the back of his neck, rubbing gently. Tony’s hands gripped Bucky’s hips.

“This sucks,” Tony pouted. “I hate doctors.”

Bucky hummed, pressing a kiss to his hair. “I’m sorry. This can’t be easy. I didn’t mean to make things worse by asking questions, but we’re worried. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Tony made a noise somewhere near a grunt, frustrated with the situation. He spoke into Bucky’s chest, “Can we do more of this tonight? I’m feeling the strong need for cuddles.”

“Anything you want,” Bucky replied, running his other hand up and down Tony’s back.

“Feels good.” Tony melted into him. “I don’t want more medications.”

He heard Steve sigh. “Try not to worry about it. Let’s see what she says.”

Tony didn’t respond. He didn’t need to be psychic to know that Helen was discussing changing his meds. Doctor Whitaker was a good guy, an expert in his field, that’s why Tony hired him, but that didn’t change that he was a doctor and his history with them wasn’t good. He wished he could just get back on track, get his moods back in check. It was draining in so many ways to be symptomatic. He was tired of it.

He heard the workshop door open and felt Bucky turn his head to see who it was. Bucky pressed another kiss to his hair and gave him a gentle squeeze before pulling away. Tony sighed. It was time to face the music then and hear the verdict. Bucky moved to stand off to the side with Steve, and Tony took a steadying breath. Helen smiled at him and put the folder back on the table.

“So, I spoke to the lead, and we think that from the sound of things, it might be worthwhile to adjust your meds, but we’re hesitant to change anything in pill form as we know there’s a chance you won’t take them as prescribed.”

Her words were straight forward and made him flinch. He couldn’t deny it all he wanted, but he knew deep down she was right.

Her expression softened, and she sighed. “Since we need to do something, Doctor Whitaker would like to try increasing the frequency of your injections. I’ll give you one every three weeks instead of four. We’ll keep everything else the same. How does that sound?”

Tony pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest. He was going to argue, go on the defensive, then he glanced at Bucky and Steve and saw their faces, the concern and caring there. Tony felt some of his anger fade. They were doing everything to be supportive and understanding, and what kind of boyfriend was he if he didn’t try to ease some of the burden on them by playing along.

Relaxing, he dropped his arms to his sides. He shook his head, not believing the words he was about to say. “Yeah, sure, why not? I like being a zombie—life goal achieved.”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was soft but still chiding.

He dropped his shoulders and sighed. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. I won’t lie. This isn’t something I want to do, but I’m willing to try it, I guess. If it helps with the thoughts, then maybe it won’t be so bad.”

“It should help. If it doesn’t … Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, I’m sure you're ready to get me out of your hair. Do you have your injection?”

He nodded. “Yeah, hang on.” He turned and opened the drawer behind him, pulling out the rectangular box that contained his monthly injection. He passed it to her and watched as she opened it and began prepping it. She took out a pair of gloves and a few other supplies from her pocket.

Putting on the gloves, she spoke, “You ready? I think we’re doing the right side this month.”

Tony sucked in a breath but turned and tugged the edge of his pants down enough for her to give the shot. He felt himself tensing already, and he knew it would only make it more painful. He tried to breathe and relax, but it wasn’t working.

“Tony,” Helen said. “Shift your weight and let that leg relax. Don’t tense. Lean against the counter for support.”

He was about to make a remark when a warm hand began massaging his neck. He looked over to see Steve. “Hey, just focus on me, okay?”

He gave a quick nod, and then he heard Helen’s heels click as she took a few steps forward. There was a quick swipe of an alcohol pad and then a pinch. He managed to stay focused on Steve’s hand and keep himself relaxed. He felt her stick a band-aid over the site and he tugged up his pants.

Steve dropped his hand, but he was smiling. “You did good.”

“Not sure I did that much but thanks.”

Helen scratched a few notes in his file, and after a few more questions, she said her goodbyes and left the workshop with a promise to return in three weeks.

Steve sucked in a breath. “So, what do you want to do? It’s early, but we could go watch a movie—maybe even see if the others are interested. We could all watch something together.” He wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist.

He didn’t really feel like doing much, but maybe a movie wouldn’t be too bad. He wasn’t sure about involving the team, though. He still hadn’t told them about his health, and they hadn’t shared their relationship status officially yet, either. Those were two things he wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with.

He must have been thinking too long as Steve gave him a squeeze. “Or we don’t have to.”

“What Steve said.” Bucky walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. He came back to stand against the opposite counter, taking a drink. “It’s not easy keeping our hands off you and people might notice when we’re all more than friendly. You haven’t mentioned wanting to tell them yet, so ...”

It was going to come out one way or another. It was only a matter of time, and it would make their lives easier to get it over with. Pretending you aren’t involved isn’t easy, especially when you have two ridiculously attractive boyfriends with fuck me eyes.

Sighing, he glanced between his boyfriends. “You know if we out this thing between us, Pepper and Rhodey might kill you two. They’re overprotective, to say the least. You’ll probably have to wear a cup around Pepper for a while and don’t underestimate Rhodey.”

Bucky shrugged with a smirk. “It’s alright with me. What about you, Stevie?”

Tony looked to Steve, whose arm was still around him. He shrugged. “Can’t say I’ve gotten many shovel talks in my time, seeing as I’ve always been stuck with that jerk, but I think I can handle it.” He smiled at Tony.

Tony clapped his hands together. “Well, then it’s settled. Let’s do this.”

They made their way up to the common floor, but rather than walking separately, Tony held Bucky’s hand, and Steve walked on his other side, hand on the small of Tony’s back. Friday had told them that Rhodey, Sam, and Natasha were in the living room, and Tony never did things halfway. If they were going to announce their relationship, then they were going to leave no one guessing.

They strolled into the room together, pausing in front of the others. Steve’s hand slid to Tony’s hip.

Rhodey looked from his tablet, his face contorting before his gaze darted between Tony and the men at his sides. His eyes seemed to narrow as he took in the way he held Bucky’s hand and the placement of Steve’s. His eyes settled on Steve, though, hard and cold. There was wrath written into his features, and Tony was grateful that it wasn’t directed at him. He felt bad for Steve, but a small part of him was amused and wanted to see it play out. Tony knew deep down that Rhodey wouldn’t stand in the way. If this was what Tony wanted, what made him happy, Rhodey would support him, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t grill Steve and Bucky first.

“You didn’t!” Rhodey was pushing himself to his feet, dropping his tablet in the chair behind him. “Tell me you didn’t take what I said and run with it after I told you he wasn’t ready!”

“He’s right here.” Tony raised his free hand, along with his eyebrows. “In case you missed me.”

Rhodey pointed his finger at Tony. “Don’t even think you aren’t gonna get an earful from me, too, but right now it can wait. I need to kick Captain America’s ass first.”

Natasha and Sam both turned their full attention to the shit show that was going down. Natasha looked pleased as she took in the sight of them together, and Sam looked amused.

“I can’t believe Clint’s missing this.” Sam shook his head. “He’s gonna be pissed. We had a bet how long before they finally fessed up.”

Rhodey’s gaze snapped to Sam. “Wait, what? You knew about them, and you didn’t tell me?”

Sam shrugged. “Sorry, I thought you knew. I mean, didn’t you find it weird that they followed each other around like puppies and then there’s the fact I saw Barnes coming out of Tony’s room last week—first thing in the morning.”

“How did I not know this?”

Natasha shrugged with a smirk. “It’s not all your fault. You haven’t been here as much, but then again, I don’t know how you missed the dopey looks that Steve keeps sending at Tony.”

Steve lifted both his arms, raising his hands in surrender, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “I really am sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. We wanted some time to settle into things first—before the questions started.”

Rhodey let out a heavy breath, shaking his head. He raised his brows, waving a hand, gesturing between them. “I need to think about this. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I just need to wrap my head around it.” He looked at Tony. “You never do things halfway. You’re taking overachieving to new heights, you know. One wasn’t good enough, huh? You needed both?”

“You know you still love me—even when I’m naughty.” Tony batted his lashed dramatically. “You forgive me for not telling you sooner?”

Rhodey huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He eyed the three of them. “If it makes you happy, that’s all I care about, but I’m not telling Pepper. That’s all you.” He gave a pointed look to Steve and Bucky. “Remember, if you hurt him, fuck him over in any way—”

“Yes, you’ll go all caveman on their asses. Got it.” Tony said. “We know. Now that this is out of the way, how about a movie?”

They all settled onto the couches and chairs. Tony, Steve, and Bucky had a couch to themselves. Tony’s hip was starting to get sore from the shot, but he managed to find a way to lay between them. He arranged with his head on Bucky’s leg and feet in Steve’s lap. Bucky carded fingers through his hair as Steve rubbed his feet. He quickly forgot about the injection and let his worries melt away. Rhodey chose the movie—citing that he should get some say in something around there.

He was just starting to drift off to the sound of the TV when he heard footsteps followed by a curse. He looked up to see Clint looking flabbergasted.

“I was gone for half an hour! I demand a redo. Tell me Friday recorded it!”

Sam chuckled. “Sorry, man. You owe me twenty.”

“Fuck.”

Natasha chuckled. “After that little mix up in Bogotá, I would have thought you’d be over gambling,”

Tony lifted his head to get a better angle on the room, trying to look to Natasha. “What’s this about Bogotá?”

A smile curled over her lips. “Oh, that is a very good story.”

“Don’t you dare.”

She laughed. “Your secrets safe with me—for now.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Nat.”

She patted the seat beside her. “Come on, sit. We’re watching a movie and waiting to see if Pepper calls. She doesn’t know yet. They told us first.”

Clint looked to Sam. “Ten bucks says she threatens to use a stapler on Barnes’ balls.”

Sam nodded his head, pointing at him. “I got twenty that says she threatens Cap with his own shield.”

Natasha raised a brow. “What about Tony?”

Tony huffed a laugh, getting comfortable again. “My balls are safe. She loves me. Just like my Rhodey Bear does.”

A throw pillow went flying from Rhodey’s direction, smacking him in the head. “Of course, I do, but that doesn’t mean we’re not talking later.”

Tony grumbled, grabbing the pillow and holding it to his chest. “Just for that, you’re not getting your pillow back.”

Telling the team hadn’t been nearly as bad as he thought. He still had to talk to Pepper, but he knew, like Rhodey, she would be okay with it. She might want to know why he didn’t tell her sooner, but she’d support him—she always did. It gave him hope that the talk they needed to have about his health would go just as easy—though he knew hope was a dangerous thing. It was risking it all telling them what was really going on. He liked what they had now, sitting around and laughing. It felt good. He worried that when the time came to talk, they would look at him differently, treat him differently. It was his biggest fear, being pitied, or worse, rejected. He knew he shouldn’t, but as Tony lay there with his friends, his family, he let himself hope, just a little.


	2. Pepper's Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky meet with Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [andersonblaines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersonblaines/pseuds/andersonblaines) for checking this over before I posted and catching my boo boos. 
> 
> This chapter wasn't planned but it just kinda happened, so ...

Each tick of the clock seemed to echo in the room. Steve’s gaze settled on the second hand as it made its jerky route around the face, looking as twitchy and hesitant as he felt. He was sitting in a too-small chair in Pepper’s office at the compound, Bucky beside him. He wondered if she’d purposely had the chairs brought in for them, just to add to their discomfort. There was a soft rustling of fabric as Bucky bounced his knee to an uneven rhythm. Clearly, Steve wasn’t the only one with nerves.

She’d kept them waiting for over twenty minutes, and though she hadn’t said what the meeting was for, they both had their suspicions. When they’d asked Tony if he knew, he’d simply said ‘spoilers’ and walked off. When they’d passed Rhodey on the way to her office, he’d muffled a laugh and shook his head, murmuring ‘good luck.’

So, there they sat in her office, waiting.

Bucky cleared his throat. “She’s not enhanced, is she?”

Steve’s brow pinched, recalling reading something in Tony’s file about Pepper. His face scrunched in uncertainty. “I don’t think so?”

Bucky huffed. “Reassuring.”

The door clicked open, and they both turned to see Pepper walking into the room, each step confident and full of grace. She raised a brow as she passed them, giving them a once over. Pepper hummed to herself as she put her tablet away and pulled out her chair, taking a seat behind her impressive desk. She folded her hands on the desk in front of her, looking over each of them in turn.

Steve swallowed nervously under her gaze. He needed to make this work. They needed her approval.

She drew a breath and adjusted her posture, straightening her shoulders. “Let’s get right down to business. I hear you want to date Tony.”

“I think we’re already past wanting to,” Steve said, feeling his palms begin to sweat.

“What the punk is trying to say is, we’ve been dating for a while now.”

She raised her brows and leaned back in her chair. “Like I said, you want to date Tony. I think you know that when it comes to Tony, I am fiercely protective. I once turned into a raging fire monster to protect him. I may not have those powers now, but trust me, boys, I can be creative. Have I ever told you Natasha and I work out together on weekends?” She tipped her head to the side. She reminded him of a cat toying with its prey.

“Didn’t know that.” Steve wiped his palms on his khakis.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, and there’s a lot you don’t know about Tony. Are you ready to commit to all his quirks and hidden problems? It won’t be easy.” She paused to pick up the letter opener by the lamp, twirling it in her fingers. She locked eyes with Steve. “Because if you aren’t serious, then I’m afraid I can’t approve. Remember, I was there after Siberia. I got a front-row seat to his unraveling, and it’s not something that I want to see again. He might not survive another round with you.”

A sudden wave of guilt hit him, and he sucked in a breath. No matter what he did, it couldn’t change the fact that he had left Tony in that bunker. Even if Tony had forgiven him, Pepper still had feelings about what happened, and he couldn’t blame her. It was one of his worst moments. It never should have happened like it did.

Steve licked his lips. “I know it’s just words, but I mean it when I say, I won’t hurt him like that again—ever again. Neither of us will. I hope in time you can see that.”

“And what’s changed to make me believe that?”

 “That I love him—just as much as I do Buck.”

“And he’s not the only one. I love him, too,” Bucky said. “I couldn’t hurt him. I wouldn’t.”

She kept her expression blank for a minute, studying them before a small smile broke on her lips. “Okay.” She set the letter opener down, leaning forward. “Then I suppose I should say congratulations.”

Steve’s brows rose in surprise. “Really? That’s it?”

She nodded. “That’s it. What were you expecting? Me to assault you with office supplies?”

Bucky laughed. “Well, there was this bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I could really use some love so comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you again- Snarks


End file.
